Express the percent as a decimal. $52.3\%$
Explanation: $52.3$ percent = $52.3$ per cent = $52.3$ per hundred $52.3\% = \dfrac{52.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{52.3\%} = 0.523$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.